


The Impossible Darkness

by under_a_grey_cloud



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/pseuds/under_a_grey_cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the last few minutes of the season 10 finale.</p><p>Note: This may have been unintentionally influenced by other people’s works, especially Mordhena and NorthernSparrow. I don’t mean to plagiarize. Sometimes images and ideas stick to my mind and I don’t realize that I’ve read them before. Any accidental plagiarism is because I’ve been so powerfully influenced by such amazing writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impossible Darkness

Darkness before time is impossible to imagine.  
No matter.  
Dean and Sam don’t have to imagine.  
They run to the Impala,  
To find safety  
There is no safety.  
The car is swallowed by the Darkness.  
The Darkness is impossible.  
Yet it is here.

Humans cannot imagine such a thing.  
The Darkness is impossible.  
Yet it is here.

Darkness beyond comprehension  
Leads to nothing but madness.  
The brothers’ bodies remain in the car  
Alive, but dead.  
Everything that made them who they were,  
Every word, every thought, every kiss  
Consumed by the Darkness.  
The Darkness is impossible.  
Yet it is here.


End file.
